Heal
by que-bae
Summary: Sasuke felt something was amiss and it was not because he just blew up his arm. He was saved but does that mean he was healed? SasNar. Aftermath of chapter 699.


**Summary:** Sasuke felt something was amiss and it was not because he just blew up his arm. He was saved but does that mean he was healed? SasNar. Aftermath of chapter 699.

**Title**: Heal

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I only borrow his characters to write down the smut I've conjured up in my pervy mind.

**Pairings**: SasNar which is SasuNaru/NaruSasu whichever way you see it

**Warnings**: T-rated? Fluffy goodness, language, not Beta-ed! Boy on boy romance.

**A/N**: Oneshot! (A real one this time lol). If you're keeping up with the manga, chances are your childhood is over, like mine is. I wasn't happy with the epilogue, Naruto should have ended with a bang and well, you can pretty much guess what I think about it by uploading this oneshot. This was written within hours after reading the manga and was first uploaded to my tumblr account. After some fine tuning and proof-reading (though I might still miss out some mistakes), here is my second baby! This was initially a gift for the SasNar fandom on tumblr but I decided to share the SasNar love. Some chapter 699 and well, what I imagined would have happened because after trying to wash my eyes with bleach, I needed something fluffy. Please enjoy!

x-X-x

Uchiha Sasuke turned his head to the side to look at his best friend. The idiot was still breathing but it sounded ragged. He wracked his brain trying to remember if somewhere in the fight, he had punctured the blond's lung. He was staring at the sky, that stupid grin still on his face but who was he to say anything since a soft smile still lingered on his handsome features. His dark gaze moved lower, towards the pool of blood from their dismembered arms that connected, symbolising their eternal bond. How he longed for this. To make the seal of reconciliation… To simply hold his hand… Even without their arms, he knew they were doing it subconsciously. They had tried to do it once back in the academy but that didn't end well. He chuckled internally at the memory, earning him a curious glance from Naruto. Shaking his head at their childish antics, he tried to push himself to sit up.

"Teme, don't hurt yourself!" growled Naruto, his blond brows knitted and a frown tugged on his lips.

Sasuke almost groaned at the pain that was coursing through his body as the struggled. "Fuck…" he cursed silently.

"I told you!" Naruto snapped. "Our bodies are so fucked up that even blinking hurts like a bitch. We have to wait till Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan finds us."

The raven huffed, not in the mood to be reprimanded by his idiotic best friend. He turned away, hiding the almost visible pout. "_If_ they find us, you mean."

Naruto rolled his azure eyes. "When we get back home, we're going to have a lesson on positivity, Sasuke. I mean, look at us, we survived the night!" The brilliant laugh echoed throughout the valley.

Something heavy dropped in his stomach when Naruto had said 'home'. Turning to face the blond again, he swallowed hard. His chest was hurting so much but it had nothing to do with his screaming muscles. _Home_? His lips parted to form the syllables of the foreign word silently and that only made his chest feel tighter. Using his right hand as leverage, he pushed himself up, grunting at the agony.

Naruto shot up so fast, he barely felt the zing of pain traveling up his spine. "Are you fucking crazy, bastard? I told you not to move!"

Sasuke let out a breathy chuckle, almost regretting it immediately when it felt like he was being punched in the stomach. He squinted in pain and shifted closer to his best friend. "Like I'm going to listen to a dobe like you," he put the infamous Uchiha smirk on its rightful place.

Gritting his teeth, he was ready to lash out a comeback and give the Uchiha a piece of his mind. But the look Sasuke had on his face made him stop. Sure, Sasuke has some really graceful and beautiful features he probably inherited from his late mother but the expression he was wearing now, he didn't think he would live to see it. It was so…soft… His long lashes shadowed his high cheekbones as he casted his gaze down, lips no longer sporting that annoying smirk of his. "Sasuke?" he called out.

"I don't think," Sasuke started slowly, pausing to lick his dry and blood crusted lips, "I deserve 'home', Naruto..." His dark obsidian eyes searched for something in those of clear blue.

Naruto balked at the look and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Sure you do, stupid teme," he mumbled before straightening and stared back at the raven's eyes. "You belong here." He flashed him a bright smile.

Sasuke shook his head, even when he did it slowly, his head was pounding, midnight locks lightly tapping the side of his cheeks. He closed his obsidian eyes, the heaviness in his chest increasing. It's painful but it was the truth. "Konoha would never-"

"Teme," Naruto interrupted him, his smile now rivalling the rising sun in the distance. "Didn't you hear me? You belong _here_." He emphasised, his eyes glittering.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Just like everything between them, words was not necessarily needed for them to explain what they meant to say, what they feel. He lifted his good arm and reached over. "Hn. You usuratonkachi…" He breathed the insult like a love confession. Slender fingers cupped a marred tan cheek and the thumb gently wiped at the blood. "You know I'm only letting you talk big because of your birthday, right?" And that damn smirk was back on the Uchiha's face.

Naruto wanted to get mad, he really did. He wanted to yell "Teme!" and take a fistful of what's left of Sasuke's shirt. He wanted to bash their foreheads together and glare into those dark eyes. He really wanted to. But he didn't… So he just stared into those obsidian eyes and with his anger melting away, saw that his eyes and smirk held less malice than he initially thought. The watched with slight awe as the smirk morphed into a smile. Holy ramen! Did he ever notice how beautiful Sasuke's smile was? He could just stare at him like this forever.

But unfortunately for him, the smile dissipated and the hand pulled back, making Naruto glower lightly. It wasn't until he heard two familiar voices from above that he realised why he did that though. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably next to him, guilt and anguish the only flaw to his perfect face, eyes averting the approaching figure.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to their rosette teammate and watched as she looked at them, her mind already putting the pieces together on what had happened without the need for him to tell her. He didn't like the look that Sakura was sporting now, he decided, eyebrows furrowed slightly. She had kneeled before them and her hands glowed with chakra as she desperately tries to stop their bleeding. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave a sheepish smile, trying to lift the grim mood.

Sasuke flinched when Sakura's hand neared his severed arm, face turned away from the shame. "Sakura…" he tried weakly but Sakura wasn't having any of it and dismissed him, saying how she needed to concentrate on healing them. But Sasuke would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't say it now, he'd never be able to go home. He tried to apologise again, cringing slightly and it had nothing to do with the way his flesh was being fused together. Again, she acted nonchalant about it and Naruto watched sympathetically as the Uchiha tried to atone his misdoings. "I'm sorry…for everything I've done."

A loud snort came from Sakura, "You'd better. Geez…" Both her teammates looked at her with a gentle smile as her walls came down and she began to cry at their predicament. "You two are so much trouble… Stupid." She sniffed and tried to concentrate on her task again, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Naruto laughed, happy at how the three of them were together again, at long last with their sensei in the background smiling behind his mask.

x-X-x

Sasuke looked over to Naruto beside him again. He flashed him a megawatt smile, his face all scrunched up and making crinkles appear at the corner of his eyes. He returned it with his own soft smile as their hands intertwined, their fingers forming the rat seal. He would always remember this moment, forever engraving it in his mind, heart and soul. How they had lived alone as children, in a world full of hate, starved of love and took different paths. Yet, even as he succumbed to his darkness, taking the pain of his family, Naruto had pursued him, had felt his pain, had the furthest thought of abandoning him and never giving up, only coming closer when he tried to pull away. How did this usuratonkachi even insist that they were friends, he can never understand the logic behind that. He had fought with him. Fought _for_ him up to the point where he had lost his right arm. He let out a soft sigh, feeling somewhat cleansed as they both dispel the Mugen Tsukuyomi but it wasn't because they broke the horrible nightmare everyone had to dream, no. It was then when he felt Naruto's two fingers curled around his own did he feel their bond finally became complete. His small smile widened and he tightened his hold on their fingers, giving a few squeezes. He truly is his one and only…Saviour.

x-X-x

Sasuke walked away from the Konoha gates, leaving his village yet again but this time, he was on a mission. A mission for himself on his road to recovery. He had already said his goodbyes to Kakashi and Sakura but the dobe wasn't there to send him off. He let out a soft sigh but kept on walking. He doesn't know how to feel about it though. When he had told the blond that he was going to leave, Naruto got mad, naturally. He didn't get his arm severed to bring him back to the village only for Sasuke to leave again. Fuck, no. Since that blow up, Naruto had not come near him. Sasuke halted when he felt the familiar presence near the trees. There he was, his back against the tree with arms folded, the light to his darkness, his sun…complete with a nasty scowl on his face.

Sasuke held his breath then, waiting for Naruto to say something but as the minutes passed without the blond uttering a word, he looked away dejectedly. "Huh, I didn't think you'd come…" It was true, he really didn't. Not after the way Naruto had walked out that day. Naruto just hummed indifferently as a response, still staring him down with his cold blue eyes. Sasuke flinched at the look and casted his eyes down, almost as an apology. But he had already explained to him why he wanted to do this. So that he could understand everything around him. So he could find himself. So he could heal. Naruto should respect that and he lifted his eyes back at him with filled with determination. He was not going to back out of this. "Again with these things…" he said, gesturing to how Naruto was trying to stop him from leaving once again.

Pushing himself off the tree he was leaning on, his snarl softened as he approached Sasuke and his eyes, no longer held the anger he had aimed towards his best friend. Instead, he took something out of his pocket and offered it to Sasuke, watching as his dark eyes glittered with some unknown emotion. Yes, he had kept it all these years, waited for the perfect moment to present it back to the Uchiha. To be honest, he had hoped to give it to him once they had settled down in Konoha but no, the bastard had to pull a shitty move and announce that he wanted to go on a fucking journey to understand some soul-searching shit after he had finally dragged his ass back home. But despite it all, he understood him. Through their bond, he felt what Sasuke was searching for. So he had to let him go. "Here, I'm returning this." He gestured to the hitai-ate in his hand again when the Uchiha made no move to take it from him.

Sasuke's hand at his side twitched before he made a move to reach out towards Naruto's extended hand. "I'll keep this until…we really settle things between us." He made a grab of his old hitai-ate, the metal cold beneath his fingers and when Naruto slowly let go, he pulled his hand back as well.

Their eyes never left each other and after a moment of silence, Naruto's azure blue were sparkling once more, a playful smile on his lips. "What? You're not going to tap my forehead too?" he badgered, batting his eyelashes at him.

Sasuke's response was a full-fledged eye roll. "You'd have to take you're hitai-ate off first before I can even do that, moron." He stated the obvious but Naruto was much quicker, he had pulled on the knot that exhibited his alliance with Konoha around his head and slipped it off. Sasuke gave a smirk at that. "Hn. Usuratonkachi." Raising his right arm, he reached forward.

A soft gasp left Naruto's lips when he felt it, the smoothness of Sasuke's lips between his blond brows, his arm over his shoulder, pulling him into an embrace. His lips lingered there for a moment, making Naruto sigh with content and trying to battle with the emotions threatening to bubble over at the same time. He wrapped his own arm around Sasuke's middle, pulling him closer.

Sasuke pulled back slightly and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, his eyes closed and face so serene as he was enveloped by the warmth that was Naruto. "You know I'll come back, right?" he whispered quietly.

Naruto chuckled, squeezing him lightly, "Of course, teme, you're always welcomed here." His breath caught when he felt the young Uchiha nuzzle the hairs on his nape. Even though he was fighting down the tears that were welling up, he couldn't resist his snide comment. "If you don't, I might just come for your ass again." He laughed wholeheartedly while Sasuke only grunted in irritation of having his previous words thrown back at him. Naruto only held him closer.

x-X-x

The door creaked open and a figure slipped into the dark room, trying to be as silent as possible as to not alert its occupant. Closing the door behind him with a muted click, he approached the figure on the desk, the Hokage's desk. The current Nanadaime was free from his usual robe and hat, his cheek resting against his folded arms on the desk with his eyes closed, clearly exhausted. The person hummed as he observed the authoritive figure sleeping so peacefully and clicked his tongue at displaying such behaviour before approaching the desk. The man let his eyes roam at how tired the Nanadaime looked and a hand extended to brush silky dark locks away from the village head's eyes. He must have worked himself half to death if he was not able to sense him like this. With a soft sigh, he located the white robe that was thrown carelessly over one of the armchairs and retrieved it. Gently, he placed the robe over the Hokage's frame, protecting him from the cold. "Nanadaime," he called out softly.

The dark haired Hokage shifted. "What?" he growled, grumpy that he had been disturbed but despite it all, blinked the sleep away from his obsidian eyes and leaned back on his chair, rubbing the ache in his neck with his prosthetic hand.

"Heh. I told you many times not to work yourself too hard, teme." Naruto chided, making himself comfortable on the desk, hands gripping the edges.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond but can't help but feel his heart flutter at the smile on his face and the concerned look in his blue eyes. "I had to finish these up," he explained, collecting the papers on his desk and straightening them out. "I want to have the new system we discussed at the last meeting to be implemented before the academy starts next week."

Naruto's smile turned mischievous. "Oh? My, the Nanadaime sure is working hard," He leant forward, bringing his face level with Sasuke's. "His hard work should be rewarded…" Diving in, he smiled into the kiss before pouting when Sasuke's fingers pushed him back to keep him from deepening it.

His face scrunched up, Sasuke gave a grunt. "Your breath smells disgusting, just how many bowls of ramen did you end up eating?" He asked with a scowl.

Naruto only laughed and pulled Sasuke's wrist away and leaned in for another kiss. "Mhmm…" He let his azure eyes close as he massaged those soft lips with his own. Pulling his head back slightly, he playfully teased the raven, "Your breath isn't minty fresh either but you don't hear me complaining." Placing a hand on the porcelain neck, he deepened their kiss, tongue poking through the seam of Sasuke's lips. "Nhnn- Oww! What gives, teme?!" Naruto shouted from his position on the floor.

In his embarrassment, Sasuke had pushed him off the desk to save face. He huffed, turning his head away from the blond, cheeks tinged pink. He discreetly tried to check his breath to find if there was any truth to the blond's words. He cringed slightly. Just how long had he been asleep? Looking around his office, it looked like he had been out for a good couple of hours. Pushing his chair back, he straightened himself and stretched, working the kinks out in his body. He really shouldn't have slept like that.

"Aww…don't be embarrassed, Sasuke." His voice still having a teasing undertone, Naruto wrapped his arms around his Hokage and kissed his cheek. "You know I'd still keep kissing you even with bad morning breath." He chuckled.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi," he retorted, struggling to get out of Naruto's embrace. "Let's just go. It's late and the kids are probably waiting for us." He pulled away from the blond and tried to organise his desk.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's words, he sounded like the very picture of a doting father and loving parent. "Yeah," he breathed, still entranced by the man in front of him, the man he fell in love with, the man he _is_ in love with. "Ryuu-chan misses you the most."

"Hn." Sasuke smirks but doesn't deny it and adjusts his robes, putting his arms through the sleeves before he takes a whiff of the collar. "Fuck, Naruto!" He cursed, shrugging the robe off hurriedly. "It fucking smells like miso! Don't tell me you used my fucking robe again!" he raised his voice, face livid, madly shaking the robe in his hands before throwing it into Naruto's face.

Naruto tugged on the robe he was currently wearing and he looked at the collar. It was identical to the one he was holding, with the words Nanadaime Hokage written down the back in large characters, orange flames licking the bottom seam. However, on the collar of the one he had on, in neat writing, Sasuke's name was etched on it. Giving a sheepish laugh, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that, teme." He took Sasuke's off and tossed it to the fuming Uchiha.

Catching it with ease, he smoothed out his robe. He was about to put it on but his eyes narrowed again when he spotted something off and glared daggers at the blond. Naruto just gave him an innocent look as he put on his own robes, asking him what the matter was. Sasuke flipped the robe in his hands to show him exactly what the problem was and his finger circulated a large area of specks. "There are fucking soup stains down the front." He seethed, a thin eyebrow twitching slightly.

The blond just gave a shrug and flashed his usual bright smile, heading towards the door. "Good thing it's laundry night." He quipped and tugged on Sasuke's hand. "Come on teme, let's go home." He said, opening the door.

Sasuke's heart clenched again, just like the first time Naruto had said it all those years ago at the Valley of End, like all the times he had said it with tenderness and love. His face softened as he let Naruto drag him out of their office and listen to him talk non-stop about his own Hokage duties for today and how many types of ramen he ate when he met up with Gaara, who had visited. He squeezed the tan hand that held his own. This was it, he was finally home.

x-X-x

They both stood in front of the front door where they could hear loud cries from the other side. Naruto's hand paused in sliding it open and he looked at Sasuke. Chuckling, he asked, "Ready?" At Sasuke's nod, he slid the door open as quietly as he could and all that rambunctious noise came to a sudden halt as little heads whipped in their direction. Counting to three under his breath, he open his arms wide when the little children called out to both of them and clamoured to greet their parents. "Whoa, now! No pushing!" Naruto reprimanded but laughed as the little ones jumped him, clinging to him like baby koalas.

Sasuke wasn't faring well either as the elder ones tugged on his sleeves and complained about how one of them was picking on the other. He sighed and shook his head at their antics but his lips sported a gentle smile. A persistent tug on his pants brought his attention to a mop of dark hair, bright blue eyes peering up to him with tears in the corners. He bent down to pick the little three year old as Naruto called the other children to help him with dinner, dispelling his shadow clones that were managing the house while they were performing their Hokage duties. "How's my little Ryuu?" he asked and the toddler clung to him, wrapping his chubby arms around his neck and sobbed.

Sasuke cooed to the child in his arms as he took off his sandals and stepped into their home. He rubbed the small child's back as he sat down in the living room, watching from afar as Naruto tried to get some semblance of order and actually have something on the table for tonight. The toddler in his arms finally calming down, pulled back to look into his chichiue's face. With a chubby hand, he tapped Sasuke's cheek a few times before his lips split into the most devious smile and tugged on Sasuke's long hair. Ryuu laughed when Sasuke winced at his little gesture.

Sasuke smiled at the boy in his arms and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "You're turning out like your father, Ryuu," he said and the boy just stared up at him, blinking. "Your other father." Sasuke grunted, nodding his head in the direction of Naruto in the kitchen. At this, the young one clapped his hands happily and Sasuke snorted. Of course, he'd be delighted on being compared to Naruto. He combed Ryuu's dark hair with his fingers, humming softly. Ryuu was still unable to talk, or refused to. Like the other children in the house, he had once felt loneliness, just like himself and the dobe. They never wanted any child to feel that way again and like him, Ryuu would take some time to heal.

"Teme, come and help us!" Naruto yelled, hauling a large pot of miso soup onto the long dinner table. The other kids bringing the other dishes and started to set up the table. The blond complained something about the raven not being a good help even though he was technically better than him in cooking.

With Ryuu still in his arms, Sasuke approached the table and sat down, setting Ryuu on his lap. "Don't use such language in front of the kids, dobe," he warned and reminded the children that they'll have to help clean up later after dinner.

Naruto rolled his eyes and settled beside him. "Don't make me kick you off your high horse, teme!" he grumbled under his breath, aware that little Ryuu was on his father's lap. Looking around the table and seeing everyone seated, he took hold of Sasuke's hand and their girl Emi on his other side. Everyone around the table started to link hands and when the circle was completed, they quietly thanked for their meals before Naruto yelled loudly, "Itadakimasu!" and picked up his chopsticks. The children laughed and a chorus of 'Itadakimasu' filled their dining room before they picked at their dinner.

"Hn. Thank you for cooking dinner tonight, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said as he spooned some soup for Ryuu.

Naruto smiled brightly up at him. "Of course! But you know that you're stuck with dishwashing duty and also the laundry, right?" That shit eating grin he wore threatened to split his face and he took delight and seeing the horror flicker across Sasuke's seemingly neutral face. Take that, damn Uchiha.

x-X-x

"Okay, okay, everyone settle down!" Naruto yelled at their kids who were making a ruckus in their bedrooms, running amuck. "Come on guys, it's time for bed!" he tried to reason but it seemed that no one was listening to him. Naruto groaned.

"Naru-chi, why can't we stay up longer?" one of their boys, Kazuki, asked, a pout on his lips. "We're not tired yet…" he whined.

Naruto couldn't resist that look. He couldn't but he's a parent now so he has to be stricter with them. Putting his hands on his hips he tut-tutted. "You all know why. Those are the rules and you should all listen to me!" he stomped his foot childishly, breaking the fatherly image he tried to compose himself with.

The children merely giggled at their father's antics, leaving him to fume at the doorway. That was until Sasuke entered the picture, holding Ryuu in one arm with a pillow and Ryuu's bottle in his hands. Upon seeing Sasuke, the children quieted and took out their futons. This only aggravated the blond more. Why would they listen to Sasuke but not him? Oh yeah, because Naruto's the fun dad, Naruto thought to himself, grinning in satisfaction.

"Are we all ready for bed?" Sasuke asked and was met with a simultaneous response of "Hai, chichiue." from his children. Sasuke however, smirked when he saw the pouts on their faces. "Good. Good…" He revelled as their pouts deepened into a frown. Tightening his grip on the pillow in his hand, he swung it at Naruto who fell back with an "oomph".

The children's eyes were wide before they squealed in joy, grabbing their own pillows and attacking Naruto and those that were brave enough, Sasuke's legs. "Yeah, get Naru-chi and chichiue!" They yelled and giggled, hitting their parents. Sasuke chuckled lightly at this and held Ryuu up high to save him while Naruto laid there on the floor, arms over his head, screaming as he was repeatedly hit in the face.

"TEME!"

x-X-x

Tucking in the last of them, Naruto ran a hand through his blond mop. Sasuke had convinced him to let his hair grow back after that horrendous buzz cut, as Sasuke so endearingly called his do. Looking around and making sure that they were are snoozing peacefully, some of them releasing loud snorts every now and then, he rubbed his shoulders tiredly, ready to get his own shut-eye. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hard chest. Now, Naruto might be an idiot sometimes, most of the time if Sasuke had a say in it, but it didn't take a genius to figure out who the appendages belong to. Naruto let out a soft purr as lips descended to trail soft kisses along his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give more room.

"Good work today, usuratonkachi." Sasuke whispered into his ear before taking an earlobe between his teeth.

Naruto shivered slightly but he had to stay in control. They were in their children's bedroom for ramen's sake! "Nnnnhh- Sasuke…" Naruto struggled with his words, when a wet muscle licked at the tendons of his neck. "N-not here…" He pulled away from Sasuke and took his hand, pulling him to their room hurriedly.

Sasuke only chuckled in response at the dobe's eagerness but then again, he was to blame. Closing the door behind them, he was whirled around by his love and was forced backwards towards their bed, the blond kissing him sloppily. He wrapped his arms around him and groaned when Naruto's tongue licked his own, his body heating up. Pulling the orange shirt up, he caressed the warm skin of his back before sliding their way down the elastics of his pants. "Naruto…" he breathed out when Naruto pulled away to kiss his jaw.

"Mmm…sexy time." Naruto mumbled between kisses, humming appreciatively when Sasuke's hands planted themselves on his bare ass. His own hand slipping down to rub at Sasuke's growing problem, earning him a sharp gasp. And suddenly he found himself on his back. Sasuke had tossed him on the bed and was crawling over him.

"Usuratonkachi," growled the raven, dipping his head, intent on finishing the work he had started back in the children's room. He let his teeth graze the bronzed skin before giving a sharp nip. Hands pushing the blond's shirt up his chest, he nursed the bite with a few swipes of his tongue before sucking on it eagerly.

Naruto's fingers found themselves in Sasuke's long hair as he was assaulted by tingles of pleasure. "Nnnn… S'uke!" he gasped, when Sasuke bit harder on a new patch of skin, fisting the dark locks as he threw his head back. Suddenly, he felt cold. Sasuke wasn't on him anymore but throwing the covers over them. Naruto gritted his teeth together, ready to bite the Uchiha's head off. "Teme! What-?" but Sasuke cut him off with a soft kiss.

"Shh…it looks like we have company." He gestured to the door and sure enough, their door creaked open and a small head poked inside. The door opened wider and most of little ones were there with their pillows, rubbing their eyes. Sasuke shook his head and called them over, little Ryuu running towards his chichiue and practically throwing himself at him.

Naruto helped the little ones arrange the pillows on the bed, making space for them. Well, looks like there's no sexy time tonight. With all 6 of them in bed, it was a little uncomfortable but everyone felt secure all snuggled up next to each other. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke who he knew was still awake, gently patting Ryuu's thigh who was laying on Sasuke's stomach. "S'uke?" he called out and got a grunt as a sign that he was listening. "Do you think Shikamaru would mind if we both use the office tomorrow?"

If Sasuke wasn't so damn tired, he'd laugh at what Naruto was suggesting. The last time they did that, Shikamaru had since assigned them different duties instead of having the office to themselves. Instead, he squeezed Naruto's hand he had been holding all the while. "We don't have to tell him, usuratonkachi." He mumbled sleepily.

Naruto blinked, eyes slowly drooping. "Yeah…" And soon he was fast asleep.

Sasuke watched as his dobe made his way to slumber land, a smile on his lips. Closing his own eyes, he relaxed and joined him.

x-X-x

As per usual, before the sun even filters through the curtains, Sasuke was the first one to be up so he could prepare breakfast. From his position on the bed, he scanned the room and he was not surprised when he found that the other children had snuck into their room last night too. All of them were here, he realised, even the older ones, had dragged their futons to sleep in their room. It made Sasuke's heart clench and swell at the same time, thinking of how they must feel more safe being with them. Sitting up carefully, holding Ryuu to him, he scooted out of bed and placed the toddler in his spot, tucking him in to protect him from the morning draft. He did some stretches, he wouldn't be surprised if he had cramps for how they were all squished like sardines in a can. They need a bigger bed… He stood there for a moment, admiring each of their children's faces before finally reaching his beloved. His sunshine hair was all messed up, a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth but to him, he was still beautiful. Bending down, he planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead, much like he did when he had left the village in order to find himself. This time he felt different though. Even after the years he had searched, he still felt that something was out of place. With the people he loves around him in the room, he felt that he was finally healed…

x-X-x

**A/N**: Fin! Thank you for reading this. To those that had read and/or reviewed my other fic **You with Me**, thank you for dropping and reading this too. For those that haven't and would like to read more from me, please go to my profile. I wrote this while I was riding the wave of feels. I should have been uploading chapter 2 of "You with Me" but after what happened, I decided it needed some tweaking but I hope this will placate your SasNar craves for a bit longer! Some of the scenes here are what I had thought would happen in Naruto's ending and some were just headcanons I had of the baes. Please send me your lovely reviews and your thoughts so I can continually improve myself. The reviews are also my fuel to continuously churn out some SasNar love. Feel free to PM me or ask me stuff on my tumblr account!

**FAQ**:

**So is this SasuNaru or NaruSasu? aka Who's on top?!** – I personally like em' both ways, as long as they are together. I made it unclear so you can imagine them on taking whatever role you wish.

**Whoa, so they're co-Hokages? **– Co-Hoka**gays** you mean ;) Yeah, I kind of thought that they would end up managing the village together at the end of the manga. I believed that Sasuke would make a great Hokage and have some ideas on how to change the system since he suffered the most from the previous one. Of course Naru-baby would be Hokage too! Are you kidding me?

**Are they married?** – Hmm…does it even matter if they are? In my head, whatever step they want to take in their relationship, as long as they spend the rest of their lives with each other, I'm happy.

**Okay, okay but the kids! Where did they come from?** – This is just a headcanon of mine and probably a few others out there. Because of their rough childhood, I would really like to see them adopting so that no child would have to feel their loneliness.

**Please explain baby Ryuu then!** – Well…considering his visible features… *hides face* You can think of baby Ryuu as an extra special child! haha This was just to satisfy myself but eh, he's adopted too. But hey, let your imagination run free! :D This happened while I was about to upload this but have you heard about the SNS baby in the fandom named Mame (bean)? So adorbs! I contemplated on changing Ryuu's name to christen Mame but nahhhh.

**You avoided them doing the dirty... Again!** – Ehh…but I wanted something fluffy and I think it would be more appropriate. Considering the end of the manga and the need for Sasuke to heal. I mean, come on, we can't just have them fuck each other with the kids next door. Or can we?

**Will you be continuing this?** – No. I've already stated that it's a oneshot. It shall remain a oneshot this time. The only thing that can possible change my mind about this is if Emelie convinced me to. Or I could make short drabbles and post them on tumblr on their domestic life and whatnot haha.

**I was not happy with the chapter that shall not be named and I want to vent!** – My askbox on tumblr is always open so we can talk about it. Or not talk about the non-existent chapter and instead discuss how beautiful all 699 chapters of Naruto was!

**Please read and review!**


End file.
